


Wine and Kisses

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Food Kink, Licking, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movies and wine are a wonderful combination, as Uruha and Kai have discovered. Movies, wine, and a sleepy Kai though? That's a new and tempting one for Uruha...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Food Kink card square of my [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card, which means I've completed a bingo! *bounces* Big thanks to the wonderful [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the encouragement, prodding, and the beta! *hugs* 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Uruha picked up the bottle of wine sitting next to the sofa and sloshed it around to see how much was left. Still half full? Huh. Ok, it was his and Kai’s second bottle of the night, but still… He held it out to Kai. “Want some more?”

“Sure, why not?” Kai lifted his head from his slumped position and nodded his thanks as the dark red liquid refilled his glass. Wine and movies had become a popular combination over recent months, Kai taking up a regular perch on Uruha’s sofa as they watched anything and everything they could get their hands on. It must have been Kai’s idea, initially, Uruha was all too aware of the stack of unfinished games now being dwarfed by a combination of his and Kai’s films. Maybe one day they’d have a game night instead…

The action film they’d been watching flickered to an explosive close, and Kai dragged himself off the sofa to take the disc out of the machine. “Want to watch another?”

“Might as well, what have we got?”

Uruha watched as Kai crouched down and studied the cases piled in front of him in the dim light. “We have more action, horror, or…” he blinked and pulled one out, squinting to read the back, “ _a meditative exploration on the nature of life and death_. Why do you even own this?”

Should he be offended by that? Uruha shrugged from his comfortable spot. “I’m not allowed to be deep?”

“Not on movie night, you’re not! Ok, let’s go with horror.”

The new disc was slotted into the drive before Uruha had any chance to protest, and Kai was soon curled back up on the sofa next to him.

Sometimes Uruha wondered exactly how this had become a regular thing for them. It did make sense, in a way, Kai not needing to worry about where to stay when recording or a meeting ran late, and while he probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, Uruha was enjoying the company. So much so, that he was going to miss this once Kai finally moved into a place of his own in Tokyo. A day not that far off now… That didn’t mean this had to stop, right? It just meant that Kai had less excuse to stay over. Uruha felt a strange pang deep in his chest at that thought. Now that would be a shame.

He probably wouldn’t miss Kai’s taste in movies though. The horror movie Kai had chosen was a pretty cheesy affair - a vampire coming back from the grave to torment his oblivious descendants – and Uruha found it hard to keep his eyes open. It was so warm and the sofa was so comfortable, maybe it would be ok to shut his eyes for a few minutes until something more interesting happened…

A snore from Kai’s direction jolted Uruha awake. How long had he been out for? The scene on screen didn’t look much different, but… A quick glance at Kai showed that the wine glass in his hand was tipping precariously, threatening to spill its contents all over Uruha’s carpet, so Uruha dived across the sofa to catch it, taking it gently from Kai and setting it down on the floor.

Crisis averted. Although he did manage to get wine splashed all over the back of his hand in the process. He sighed heavily; honestly, Kai moving in on his own was a disaster waiting to happen. Which was the only reason why Uruha was feeling such opposition to the idea, he insisted to himself. He fumbled in his pockets with his free hand to try and find a tissue to clean up the mess, but paused as something on the screen caught his attention – the vampire was lapping at his victim’s neck, consuming the fresh trails of blood running from two livid wounds. Uruha looked down at his hand and then back at the screen again, the similarity between the appearances of the two liquids not lost on him, then lifted it to his mouth, running his tongue over the skin to catch up every last drop. It tasted quite pleasant, actually, the rich tang of the wine undercut by the slight saltiness of his skin. 

He turned back to Kai; still fast asleep, why pick a movie if you’re not going to watch it? As he studied his friend, Uruha noticed a dark smudge at the corner of Kai’s lips. A smear of wine painted the side of Kai’s mouth like the blood trickling down the chin of the vampire on screen, who’d now tossed his poor victim aside. An irresistible urge rose unbidden in Uruha as he continued to stare at Kai’s mouth. Maybe it was the wine talking, but those lips looked so inviting and Kai seemed pretty soundly asleep… Why waste good wine?

Mind made up, he rested one arm on the back of the sofa for support as he leaned over, hovering over Kai’s body and taking care not to touch him out of fear of waking him up. His tongue tentatively lapped at the corner of Kai’s mouth, the familiar intoxicating taste of the wine now with an undercurrent that was uniquely Kai. Maybe that vampire had the right idea after all… As he licked, Kai stirred beneath him, and Uruha held his breath as Kai murmured in his sleep. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but it didn’t matter, just as long as Kai stayed asleep. After a long moment, Kai stopped shifting, and Uruha breathed a sigh of relief and carried on.

The wine was long gone now, completely licked clean, but Kai’s taste was addictive. Uruha found himself running his tongue over Kai’s cheek and lips in a hunt for even the slightest trace of wine, just for an excuse to keep tasting him. He knew should stop, it was bad enough he’d gone this far, but he couldn’t make himself pull away…

A scream rang out from the tv, jolting Kai awake. Kai’s eyes flickered open, leaving him eyeball to eyeball with Uruha and a hot tongue still pressed to his skin. “What’re you…”

Uruha didn’t think he’d ever moved so quickly in his life, recoiling back to his original spot as Kai shook off his residual sleepiness. Was there anything he could say that would make this any less awkward? He doubted it - might as well be honest. “You had wine. On your chin.”

“Oh.” Kai blinked slowly, from sleepiness or from trying to process what had just happened, Uruha wasn’t sure. He held his breath until Kai spoke again. “I think there’s still some there.”

“No, I got it all…” Where was Kai going with this?

Kai dipped his fingers down into his glass, coating them thoroughly with the wine before bringing them back up and running them over his lips. “No, you didn’t.”

Less hesitantly this time, Uruha found himself reaching for Kai again, Kai’s hands cupping his face as their lips met once again. He kept alternating between drinking in Kai’s lips and sucking every last trace of wine from his fingers. Kai reached down to the glass again, this time spreading the intoxicating contents over Uruha’s mouth and over his chin, spreading a vivid streak down the side of his neck. Kai’s tongue followed the path his fingers had traced, until he latched onto Uruha’s neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark and to make Uruha moan.

They broke apart, to try and catch their breath and to figure out where to go next. Even in the dim light, Uruha could see that Kai’s lips were flushed and dark from the wine. “Want to take this to the bedroom?”

Kai nodded. “Bring the bottle.”

 

***

The bedsheets were ruined. 

Next time they decided to do something like this, Uruha mused, they’d have to use white wine. If there was a next time. He might be getting a little ahead of himself there…

A finger prodded him in the ribs. “Hey, you spacing out on me?”

Uruha shook his head. “Just thinking. How’re you feeling?”

“Fine, just waiting for the hangover to kick in. Not drunk that much in a while…” Kai held one hand to his temple dramatically, then winked. “Worth it though.”

“Does that mean movie night’s still on next week?” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Kai smiled. “I’ll bring the wine.”


End file.
